


I Have Hella Feelings For You

by EvensDramaticShenanigans



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College AU, Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, high fives, only sort of kind of, so many pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvensDramaticShenanigans/pseuds/EvensDramaticShenanigans
Summary: Before he could say anything— a protest or cheeky comment, he wasn't even sure yet— the boy grinned widely at him and darted forward to peck Isak’s cheek. “We’re dating now,” he declared matter-of-factly. He attempted to wink at Isak, but his face just crinkled up adorably as he tried, and failed, to close just one eye.Isak simply blinked back at him, too caught off guard and flustered to think of anything to say back. A peal of surprised laughter did surface, and it only made the boy’s smile grow larger.“Love you, baby.” The boy proclaimed, flicking his eyebrows up once before he was suddenly gone, waltzing away from a very confused, slightly startled Isak.He stood, overwhelmed and frozen in place, as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/341146927934734339/376578412040683520/image.png) prompt and [this](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/341146927934734339/377136094275174421/Screenshot_20171106-174125.png?width=377&height=670) prompt!
> 
> This will be chaptered— not sure how many total, but I know there will be at least three! I have the first two written up already so stay-tuned!! :))
> 
> The title comes from the song [Idfc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LmWBphAf72g) by blackbear. Listen to it it's a fucking jam. (Also it has nothing to do with this fic I just really liked this line as a title lmao.)
> 
> I absolutely modeled Isak’s attitude in the very beginning off of my own thoughts and feelings— slow walkers are my biggest pet peeve in the entire world omg. 
> 
> This one’s for Varshi and Wyonna (thank you guys for the prompts haha) and Paula and Marta- thank you all for being the best cheerleaders and for always supporting my writing! Love you guys so so much! <333
> 
> Thank you Amalie, Marta, and Sarah for taking a look at this and giving me some great pointers! :)
> 
> (Also, sidenote: Even’s not in a frat or anything but I mention frats once- let’s just pretend that they exist in Norway lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Slow people were the bane of Isak’s existence, really. They just fucking mosied along like it was a Sunday stroll in the park. It pissed him off beyond belief. It was a college campus— people had classes to get to and important matters to address. Also, it was neither a Sunday, nor a park, so there shouldn't be any strolling going on at all. People really needed to learn how to walk like they had a purpose. 

Of course, Isak was irked by this, and it showed in the way his face was scrunched up into an irritated expression, his eyebrows drawn together in a scowl. He was rolling his eyes practically every five seconds, and he was doing nothing to stop the quiet little annoyed sighs that slipped past his lips.

The next sigh he let out was one of relief, however, as the person in front of him seemed to get the hint or something and veered off to the side, leaving Isak a wide open, clear path to power through.

Except right as Isak picked up his pace, a tall lanky body stepped right in front of him— effectively cutting off his path to freedom. 

He couldn’t help the eye roll, and part of him wanted to slam his foot down and throw a small tantrum— he just wanted to get to class!

When Isak looked up he saw a boy (a very beautiful boy, his mind unhelpfully supplied) with his hand outstretched, fingers spread wide, staring right at Isak with his sparkling blue eyes as if he were expecting something from him. It suddenly dawned on Isak that the guy was asking for a high five. 

Isak lifted his eyebrow in question— it must be some stupid frat boy on some stupid initiation mission because why else would he be asking Isak for a high five. He was almost convinced that there must be some sort of catch— that it couldn’t just be a simple high five— and the confusion and hesitation must have been written across his face because the boy was suddenly laughing— bright and bubbly— a beautiful smile blooming across his cheeks.

And Isak was just that much of a goner because he didn’t even care if it was some sort of prank— he was not going to pass up a chance to touch this gorgeous boy, even if it was just a press of their palms together. 

He lifted his hand and hit his palm against the other boy’s, the soft slap of skin against skin echoing in Isak's ears. (It was just their hands, but Isak couldn't help but wish the sound came from something else.) 

When he went to pull his hand back, though, five long fingers laced in between his, squeezing slightly. He looked up in shock, mouth dropping open in a small ‘o’ and eyes going uncharacteristically wide. 

Before he could say anything— a protest or cheeky comment, he wasn't even sure yet— the boy grinned widely at him and darted forward to peck Isak’s cheek. “We’re dating now,” he declared matter-of-factly. He attempted to wink at Isak, but his face just crinkled up adorably as he tried, and failed, to close just one eye. 

Isak simply blinked back at him, too caught off guard and flustered to think of anything to say back. A peal of surprised laughter did surface, and it only made the boy’s smile grow larger. 

“Love you, baby.” The boy proclaimed, flicking his eyebrows up once before he was suddenly gone, waltzing away from a very confused, slightly startled Isak. 

He stood, overwhelmed and frozen in place, as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. 

Just then a solid shoulder slammed into Isak’s, and an angry, “keep walking, there’s not a fucking stop sign,” was filling his ears, effectively bringing him back to reality. 

A bitter laugh blurted out of Isak, and he shook his head at everything that just happened. He brushed it off— all of it— and continued on his way to class. 

(If he couldn't stop thinking about pretty blue eyes and feeling the phantom pressure of a hand in his own, who could really blame him?)

 

Isak stuffed his notebook into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, waiting for Jonas to do the same before they exited the classroom. 

It was Isak’s last class of the day, and he couldn't be more grateful that he got to go back to his dorm and collapse in bed for an hour and fifteen minutes while he waited for Jonas’s last class  
to end. 

The building Jonas’s classroom was in just so happened to be on the way back to the dorms, so Isak walked with him. Jonas was badgering on about something that happened at the party last weekend that Isak missed because he had to catch up on some assignments he’d chosen not to do the previous weekend in favor of going out. 

He wasn’t entirely paying attention— too busy scanning through the crowds of people around him. He was totally not looking for a certain tall, blonde, and beautiful boy. That would just be ridiculous— he hadn’t even had a real conversation with him. (He was also totally not disappointed when he didn’t see him anywhere.)

They arrived at Jonas’s building after a few more minutes, and as Isak went to open the door for Jonas— because he was just that lovely of a friend— it flew open and out walked tall, blonde, and beautiful. A pleasantly surprised smile adorned his face as he spotted Isak, and he fluttered his fingers in a half wave.

Isak didn’t know exactly what possessed him to do it, maybe he was just feeling extra confident or something, but he flashed the boy a smirk and gave him a wave of his own as he chirped out a cheeky, “hey, babe.” 

He heard Jonas mutter a confused “what?” but ignored it in favor of watching the stunned look unfold across the boy’s features— an amused chuckle rolling off of his tongue. 

The boy held the door open, and Jonas strode through it, giving him a quick _thanks_ in addition to a rather quizzical look. Isak, on the other hand, paused halfway through as the boy flicked his eyebrows up, exactly as he did the first time they met. 

“Later, babe.” He said coolly, tilting his chin towards Isak in greeting before he let go of the door and began to walk away.

As soon as he was gone, Jonas rounded on Isak. “Who the fuck is that and why the fuck are you calling each other _babe_?” He demanded. Suddenly, he stretched his arm out and hit Isak across the chest as a thought dawned on him. “What the fuck— did you get a boyfriend without telling me?”

Isak just laughed and shook his head. “Trust me, if I got a boyfriend you'd be the first I tell,” he assured. “Nah, he's just some guy I met around campus earlier today. He just walked up to me, high fived me, and said that we were dating— he didn't mean it though, it was just a joke. I mean, we don't even know each other.” 

Jonas quirked a thick eyebrow suspiciously, as if he didn't entirely believe Isak. “You don't know each other… yet you're still calling each other babe?” 

“I saw that it was him and thought it’d be funny. See if he even remembered it.” Isak shrugged. It wasn’t that big of a deal, so he wasn’t sure why Jonas was so adamant on making it out to be one. 

“Alright, whatever you say, bro,” Jonas replied. “He’s uh… He’s pretty good looking though,” he added on second thought, waggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Isak. 

This time, Isak was the one to hit Jonas. He rolled his eyes. “Nothing’s gonna happen, I don't  
even know his name!”

 

That changed about a week later, though.

Isak and Sana were sitting under one of the big oak trees, all of their biology notes spread out around them. Isak was leaning up against the trunk while Sana sat next to him, the biology book open in her lap as she flipped through it, searching for the right page.

“Do you remember what page cellular respiration is on?” Sana asked, looking up from the book to Isak. 

He shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head back against the tree. He could feel the autumn sunshine streaming through the branches, warming the sides of his face. He closed his eyes, soaking it up with a content smile on his lips.

“You’re no help, you know that?” Sana chastised, shaking her head. She was sporting her own smile though, and Isak could hear it in her voice. 

“You love me, Sanasol. You wouldn't be able to function without me,” Isak retorted. He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Sana was rolling her own at him.

“Keep telling yourself that, Isabell,” she responded before going back to her quest for the diagram on cellular respiration. 

Isak opened his eyes, deciding that he might as well make himself useful and help Sana look for the right page. Once his eyelids peeled back, however, his eyes landed right on tall, blonde, and beautiful— whose eyes found his immediately— the curve of his lips softening right away. 

“Hey, babe.” Isak called out, winking at the boy and giving him a small wave as he swept past Isak and Sana’s spot. 

He laughed airily in response. “Halla, lover,” he replied, waving back at Isak, who was, admittedly, a bit disappointed that he didn't stop to chat. He must have been on his way to class.

“See you later,” Isak called after him, sinking his teeth into his lower lip to bite back the grin threatening to overtake his face. He didn’t take his eyes off of the boy as he sauntered towards his building.

“You’re dating Even?” Sana’s stunned voice startled Isak out of his reverie and his head snapped towards her. “Since when?”

 _Even_. He had a name, and it was Even. How beautiful. 

“Isak, hallo, I asked you a question,” Sana snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

“I’m not dating him,” Isak offered as an explanation, and Sana narrowed her eyes at him. She even shut the biology book, completely abandoning it in favor of turning all her attention to Isak so he could explain himself.

“You just called him babe, though. And he called you _lover_ ,” Sana pointed out, and well, she got him there. 

So Isak launched into a condensed explanation of the events that led up to him and Even addressing each other as though they were a couple. When he finally finished his spiel, Sana burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Isak asked quizzically, and Sana just shook her head.

“You two are idiots,” she responded, a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Isak furrowed his brow at her and sat up from against the tree.

“What do you know that you’re not telling me?”

Sana pulled her water bottle from her backpack, uncapping it so she could take a swig— and prolong answering Isak, most likely buying herself time to come up with some bullshit answer. She met his eyes over the rim of her bottle and Isak gave her a look. _Well? Spill it_!

She just set the water bottle back down and placed the biology textbook back into her lap, reopening it so she could continue her search. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said simply, dropping her eyes to read.

 

Sana never spilled, and if Isak was being honest, he kind of forgot that she supposedly knew something about this that he didn't.

He went about his daily life, and every time he saw Even in the quad, or the halls of his building, or even the cafeteria, he would lift his hand and call out a cheerful (and sometimes flirtatious— sue him) “hey, babe.”

It definitely earned him some weird looks from his friends the first few times before he explained it to them. He’d even had a few of his classmates— some of whom he rarely ever spoke to— come up to him and ask if he was really dating Even.

One day Isak and his friends were sitting in the cafeteria, picking at the less than appetizing food while Magnus went on about how bullshit it was that he couldn't get into the frat party that had happened this past weekend. 

Isak hadn’t seen him at first, since he’d been approaching from behind, but Jonas kicked his ankle underneath the table and nodded his head in his direction. He was about to turn around when a hand clapped down on his shoulder, and a deep, smooth voice filled his ears, effectively startling him. 

“Hey, baby,” Even greeted buoyantly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze before letting go. Isak nearly let out a whine at the loss of contact, but he managed to hold it in. Boy, would that have been embarrassing. He instantly brightened though, all of his features softening as his eyes landed on Even’s smiley face. 

“Halla, babe,” he reciprocated, his voice tender and full of affection. He heard Magnus let out a snort somewhere behind him and then a quiet _ouch, what the fuck was that for?_ as Jonas landed a kick against his ankle this time. Isak could only imagine the _shut the fuck up_ look Jonas was shooting Magnus.

Even had a warm grin on his face as he looked at Isak, and he flicked his eyebrows up once as a goodbye before continuing on to dispose of his dirty plates. 

Once Even had passed completely and had disappeared around the corner, Isak turned his attention back to his friends— only to find them sitting there with shit eating grins on their faces— Magnus even looked like he was about to explode. It was no surprise that he broke the silence first.

“What the fuck!” He exclaimed excitedly, staring wide eyed at Isak, who just gave him a questioning look. “There’s no way you’re not dating him— I mean, you two have got to be banging at least,” he squawked incredulously.

Isak rolled his eyes at Magnus. “We’re not. Dating or banging. I’ve never even had a real conversation with him,” he clarified. 

Mahdi placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward on them. “Okay, okay, so you’re _not_ with him— but you want to be, right?” he asked, curiosity leaking into his voice.

Isak couldn’t help the flush that rose to his cheeks at the question. Of course he did. He barely even knew Even, but he certainly wanted to get to know him— there was no doubt about that. 

“I, uh, I mean… yeah.” There was no use denying it. All the boys would be able to see right through him if he tried to. 

The boys let out a collective whoop and Jonas reached out to slap Isak on the back a few times, a huge grin on his face. “Why don’t you ask him out instead of just saying hi to him?” He suggested.

At first, a frown etched itself into Isak’s features, and he quickly shook his head at the idea. But the longer he thought about it— the more he mulled it over and considered it— the better the idea sounded. He stopped shaking his head, a contemplative look on his face now. “You really think I should do that?” He asked, looking back at Jonas with wide, questioning eyes.

Jonas bobbed his head encouragingly. “Absolutely.”

“There’s no way he’d say no to you, Isak,” Mahdi chimed in, flashing Isak a reassuring grin.

Magnus nodded enthusiastically, “He’d be stupid to! You’re hot as fuck, Isak!” He exclaimed. “Plus, I bet you’re pretty fucking awesome in bed.” 

Isak nearly choked on the bite of his sandwich he’d just taken. The rest of the boys blinked at Magnus, who just shrugged his shoulders. “What? He probably is!” he defended— and well, Isak wasn’t about to discount that statement. (He was weirdly flattered that Magnus seemed to think this, but a tiny bit concerned that he’d even considered it before.)

Feeling adequately pumped up with confidence running through his veins, he sat up a little straighter at the table, taking a glance at each of his friends before declaring, “fuck it, I’m gonna ask him out the next time I see him.”

 

He didn’t.

It went on like this— _hey, babe_ from Isak and _hey, whatever term of endearment Even felt like using today_ from Even, every time they saw each other— for nearly five whole months. 

It wasn’t until after winter holidays that they finally saw each other in a setting other than their paths to class, but it took a good two weeks before they finally said something more than just _hello_.

On the first day of the new semester, Isak had walked into his Intro to Philosophy lecture and had taken a seat somewhere in the middle— arguably the best section to be seated in because this way he was neither directly up front or too far back to hear. He’d been busy pulling out his notebook and fishing around for a pen to use when someone else had plopped down right next to him, their backpack falling to the ground with a loud thud. 

Isak stiffened at the noise and sat up, ready to launch into a mini rant about how _it’s like the number one rule that you don’t pick a spot right next to someone unless the lecture hall is full, and this one is practically empty! What the hell? Do you not know the etiquette of choosing a seat?_ It was almost eight in the morning— it was too early to deal with this shit.

But when he turned towards the culprit, he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was none other than Even himself. 

He was so taken aback to see him there that he sat and fish mouthed at the boy for a good few seconds before finally finding his voice. “Babe,” he blurted, “halla.” 

(If he sounded a bit breathless, he’d blame it on the fact that he totally sprinted to class).

(He’d gotten there at least fifteen minutes before class even started, but no one had to know that).

“Hiya, sweetie,” Even beamed before he turned to gather his own supplies for the class.

That was the only thing he said to him all class period.

And all throughout class the following day.

And the day after that.

And every day for the next two weeks— they only exchanged pleasantries and nothing else.

To be quite honest, it confused the hell out of Isak— Even confused the hell out of Isak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was going to do it. He was finally going to talk to Isak. He was finally going to say something other than _hi_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pretty short one, sorry about that! When I wrote it originally I was just going to post it with the first chapter as one big oneshot but I decided to split it up. 
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing chapter 3 right now as well, so hopefully I'll be able to get that one up tomorrow!
> 
> Enjoy :))

Even had been in a pissy mood the entire duration of the trip from his apartment to campus. 

He’d had to wake up at ass crack o'clock in the morning, on a Friday, to take a class that was completely irrelevant to his major. So yeah, it made sense that he was in a pissy mood. 

The only thing that was somewhat preserving the tiny traces of a positive attitude Even had left was the fact that he’d get to see Isak again this morning. Seeing Isak always brightened his day.

If only he could figure out how to say more than two words to him, that would be great.

They’d known each other for months now (For 21 weeks. For 147 days. For 3582 hours. But Even wasn't keeping track or anything) and they still hadn’t had a real, full blown conversation. 

The days just passed in similar fashion— the two of them would look at each other, smile awkwardly, exchange their hellos complete with their coupley nicknames, but other than that, not a single other word was spoken. There were occasionally little grunts or head nods, but nothing more.

Even was getting antsy. He knew that he was responsible for their lack of communication— only partially though. After all, a conversation was a two way street, and Isak hadn’t made the effort either— but he was just so scared of fucking everything up. Despite the fact that they only ever said _hello_ , they had a nice thing going, and Even did not want to come on too strong or say something that would scare Isak off.

But when Even was on the tram this morning on his way to campus, he received a text from Sana that seemed to be just the confidence boost he needed.

 

**Sana (07:31)**

Isak made a comment about you yesterday when we were studying.

That’s all I’ll say.

 

**Even (07:31)**

Sana! What did he say???

 

**Sana (07:33)**

I told you I’m not telling you.

I guess you’ll have to finally talk to him to find out

:)

 

**Even (07:34)**

Sannaaaaaaaa

:(((

 

Even pocketed his phone as he stepped off of the tram and onto campus. His mood had improved slightly, and as he followed his usual path to class, he came to the conclusion that today would be the day that he finally talked to Isak.

He pulled out his phone to shoot Sana another text— this time asking for advice. After all, she knew Isak fairly well, and Even liked to think that she liked him enough to help him out.

 

**Even (07:44)**

Sana help.

I want to talk to Isak today. 

What do I say?

 

**Sana (07:45)**

I’d say start out small with a simple ‘hey’ but you've been doing that for the past six months so.

 

**Even (07:45)**

Sana.

Please just help me.

Please.

 

**Sana (07:46)**

Fine, fine. 

Maybe ask him if he has plans for the weekend? 

That way you can subtly see if he’s busy and if he’s not then ASK HIM OUT!

Whatever you do just don't talk about blowjobs or dicks or anything, Even.

 

**Even (07:47)**

Subtly find out if he’s busy.

Ask him out.

No blowjobs or dicks.

Got it.

Thank you, Sana!

 

He was going to do it. He was finally going to talk to Isak. He was finally going to say something other than _hi_.

Upon entering the classroom, he realized that he had arrived before Isak, for once. He sent a silent thank you to whichever god had caused this, because it gave him time to pump himself up a bit more. It gave him time to figure out what he was going to say.

Shit. _What was he going to say_?

He didn't get much of a chance to put together a script, however, because a second later Isak was falling into the seat next to him.

“Halla, babe.” Isak greeted a bit breathlessly, flashing Even a bright smile.

Even returned it, albeit his was tainted with nerves. “Halla, baby.” 

A thick silence fell between them— as usual— and Even tapped his foot impatiently at himself below the desktop. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was he supposed to say now?

Even sat up straighter in his seat, and twisted the cap of his pen around a few times as he gathered up every ounce of courage and confidence he had in his body. He inhaled quickly, then exhaled and shifted in his seat so he could turn towards Isak.

“So…” he started, tapping the end of his pencil against his notebook and effectively capturing Isak’s attention. “Do you want a blowjob after this?” He blurted, his mind completely disregarding the fact that Sana specifically told him _not_ to talk about that.

Either it was so early that Isak’s brain wasn't functioning at full speed, or he was just that chill of a guy, but he didn't even bat an eye at Even’s very forward confrontation. Instead, he just flashed him a coy smile, paused, then said, “yes.” 

Even absolutely hadn’t been expecting an answer at all, let alone an affirmation, and his eyes widened in response. “Really?” he asked, not bothering to attempt to disguise the surprise in his voice. 

Isak just chuckled softly and nodded his head. “Really,” he repeated, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask for months,” he added, a weird look crossing his face after the words left his mouth. “Wait— no, not… not ask _that_. I mean… I could have…. I was just waiting for you to... ugh, fuck it. Just give me that blowjob after class.” He gave up trying to put his thoughts into words.

Slowly Even let the grin he’d been trying to bite back spring forward and consume practically his entire face. 

It wasn't a full on conversation, but it was definitely a start.

A really good start, if he did say so himself. 

(And they were too busy giving each other googly eyes to notice the girl one row in front of them had seemingly heard their conversation and had turned around to give them an amused look.)

 

An hour and fifteen minutes later (the _longest_ hour and fifteen minutes Even had ever sat through), their professor was finally wrapping up the lecture— which Even had paid absolutely no attention to. He had hardly dismissed the class, and Even barely had his notebook even halfway shoved back into his backpack when Isak’s arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around Even’s wrist.

Isak had a smirk on his face as he laced his fingers with Even’s— just like the very first time they’d interacted— and he lightly tugged on his hand, urging him to hurry up so they could get out of there.

Even crammed his notebook all the way into the pocket of his backpack, not even caring that it wasn’t sitting up straight but was lying carelessly at a crooked angle. He didn’t even bother zipping it entirely— just pulled the zipper enough for its content not to spill out, and slung his backpack over one shoulder.

With a laugh, the two of them stumbled out of their row of seats and hurried towards the door, eager grins covering both of their faces. Even let Isak pull him from the classroom and into the bathroom that was conveniently only two doors down from their lecture hall. 

Isak dragged Even into a stall, and Even pushed him back against the door before he dropped down to his knees, smirking up at Isak as his fingers crawled up to the button of his jeans, popping them open.

As he fulfilled his promise, he couldn’t help but think about how grateful he was that he didn’t listen to Sana’s advice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second those familiar voices filled Isak’s ears it felt like all the air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding was punched right out of him. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open, an inaudible squeak escaping. Even lifted an eyebrow at Isak, and mouthed a curious “you know them?”
> 
> “My friends,” Isak mouthed back, nodding carefully. A mischievous expression suddenly arose on Even’s face, and Isak’s brow creased with worry. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3! I’m still not sure how many chapters this will have— I have literally no plan for this at all. Actually that’s not entirely true, I have somewhat of an idea where I want this to go, I’m just still trying to figure out how to get from point A to point B so bear with me!
> 
> I'm in the middle of writing chapter 4 right now, hopefully I'll have it done today so I can post it tomorrow but no promises! 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

The stall door rattled as Isak’s back rammed into it for the fourth time just this week, and his fingers immediately buried themselves into Even’s hair— curling around the blonde strands as he sunk to his knees.

Isak couldn't stop the groan that left his lips as Even shucked his jeans down to his ankles, his boxers following not long after. The air was cold as it hit his bare legs and groin, but soon a shock of heat was replacing the chill and surging through his body as Even wrapped a hand around him. 

Even gave Isak’s dick a few gentle tugs, dragging his fingers slowly down the length before agonizingly pulling them back up. When he reached the head, he brushed the corner of his thumb against it, and a shiver ran down Isak’s spine. His knees quivered, and his fingers scrabbled for purchase but found none against the flat surface of the door behind him. 

The light tinkling sound of Even’s laughter filled his ears and Isak tore open his eyes so he could meet Even’s gaze. His eyes were sparkling with mirth, but underneath it were dark with an almost raw sort of hunger that made Isak’s toes curl inside of his shoes. It shook him to the core that a gaze like this could be aimed towards him. And by Even of all people.

Even’s thumb circled the tip of Isak’s dick, and he pressed the pad of his thumb down right on top. He held his finger there for a few seconds before he wrenched his hand down. He gripped Isak around the base of his dick and brought his other hand to push at Isak’s groin, fingers digging into Isak’s hips as he held him against the stall door. 

Without warning, Even surged forward and closed his lips around Isak, taking him down as far as he could before he hit the back of his throat. 

Isak’s knees nearly buckled. 

He dropped his head back against the door with a bang, and his fingers tightened around the fistfull of hair he was gripping. A broken moan fell out of Isak’s parted lips, and he didn't even try to stop it. 

Even was getting into it, bobbing his head enthusiastically and taking more and more into his mouth with each plunge forward. His tongue was working magic— flickering over the sensitive head every so often before tracing down the veins running along the side. 

Isak could feel the heat curling in his lower abdomen, could feel it building up and up, coaxing him closer to his release the longer Even went on and the harder he sucked. 

The wet heat of Even’s mouth felt insanely good, and _god_ did he know exactly what to do to make Isak lose it. Isak released his grip on Even’s hair in favor of scraping his fingernails against his scalp. He flattened his palm against the back of Even’s skull and pushed lightly, causing Even to take him deeper. 

Even shuffled closer to Isak and snaked his hands around Isak’s hips, grabbing two handfuls of his ass. Isak felt like he was going to cry, it was that good. 

He couldn't stop the string of expletives that fell from his lips, nor could he help himself from letting out a long, high pitched whine.

“Even,” Isak wailed, squeezing his eyes shut. After a particularly good flick of Even’s tongue, Isak’s hips twitched forward on their own accord, and Even let out a moan around him. The vibrations shot up Isak’s dick and went straight to the pit of desire that was brewing inside of him. His body began to writhe against the door as he felt his climax building up, and his hips started to buck forward after that— the movements small at first, but his lower half had a mind of its own and picked up the pace until he was steadily fucking Even’s mouth.

Even didn’t miss a beat. He just took it like a champ and moved his head in time with Isak’s hips. In fact, he was sucking so eagerly that his whole body was getting into it— his shoulder blades flexing deliciously underneath his shirt every time he bobbed forward.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Isak moaned.

He was about to come— his body was tensing, his jaw was clenching, and his whole being felt like it was on fire. Another obscene sound was seconds away from surfacing when the bathroom door suddenly flew open, and a loud, boisterous laugh echoed off the walls. 

Isak’s eyes flew open and his body jerked so hard that his head smacked back against the stall door. 

Both he and Even froze— their eyes meeting— and Even popped off of Isak as quietly as he could. A whine nearly slipped loose, but Isak bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood in the process.

Even pulled one of his hands away from Isak’s ass and held a finger to his lips, signalling for Isak to stay quiet— which clearly he already knew to do. No way he was about to get caught getting sucked off in a grimy stall of the boy’s bathroom. 

“Professor Lunde needs to figure out how to explain shit in a way that makes sense. I had no idea what the hell she was on about in class today.” 

“We can ask Isak to explain it to us at lunch. He took her class last semester— he probably knows what she meant.”

The second those familiar voices filled Isak’s ears it felt like all the air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding was punched right out of him. His eyes widened and his jaw fell open— an inaudible squeak escaping. Even lifted an eyebrow at Isak, and mouthed a curious, “you know them?”

“My friends,” Isak mouthed back, nodding carefully. A mischievous expression suddenly arose on Even’s face, and Isak’s brow creased with worry. “What?” 

Even didn’t respond, though. Instead he held eye contact with Isak and slowly inched forward, his lips curving wickedly as he briefly flickered his gaze down to Isak’s dick and back up. Recognition dawned on Isak, and he quickly shook his head, wordlessly warning Even that what he was about to do was a bad idea.

Even, of course, didn’t listen. Isak’s distress only served as motivation for him.

He gently pressed his palms into either side of Isak’s waist and wrapped his lips around the tip of Isak’s dick, lazily suckling on it. Above him, Isak nearly choked on his own spit, and a tiny yelp left his mouth. He thanked every single god out there that one of his friends had decided to turn the faucet on at that very second.

His whole body tensed so he wouldn’t move and gather any unwanted attention, but Even wasn’t making it easy on him. He was back at it with just as much enthusiasm as before, if not more. (Isak didn’t know it was even possible— but there Even was, proving him very very wrong.) He took Isak all the way to the back of his throat again and swallowed around him, his tongue circling the underside of Isak’s cock. 

Of course, it was just his luck that Jonas and Magnus shut the sink off right as Even chose to hum quietly around Isak, pulling a strangled sort of noise from him. It wasn’t very loud, but it was loud enough. 

“Did you hear something?” Jonas questioned, his shoes squeaking on the linoleum as he turned around to look at the stalls. 

At this point, Even clearly didn’t care about getting caught— he had no reason to anymore. He had stopped trying to be quiet about it, and was pulling out every single trick he could think of as he practically slurped at Isak’s dick.

Isak briefly heard the sound of his friends spotting two pairs of shoes in one stall and commenting on Even’s overzealous sounds, but his mind was otherwise occupied. He was finding it harder and harder to control _anything_ — his sounds, his movements, his breathing. His orgasm was building up, the pressure in his abdomen growing and growing until he couldn’t hold it back anymore, no matter how persistently he tried to. Not even the niggling reminder that his friends were _still_ in the room could stop his orgasm from ripping through him, tearing a full blown moan out from somewhere deep inside of him. 

“Shit!” Magnus yelled.

“Get out, get out, get out!” Jonas hissed, and Isak could only assume he was shoving Magnus towards the door if the shuffle of shoes said anything. 

The bathroom door opened and shut so quickly it was as if the two boys had physically pushed it shut. 

Isak shuddered as Even continued sucking him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He let his body sag noisily against the stall door, and his fingers loosened their grip on Even’s hair, choosing to smooth through the locks now.

“Fuck,” he mumbled, peeling his heavy eyelids open to look at Even— who was somehow smirking at him from around his dick. 

He slipped off with a wet sound, and Isak watched, completely enraptured, as the tip of Even’s pink tongue darted out to swipe across his lips. 

Slowly, Even lifted himself off of his knees so that he was standing in front of Isak. He brought his hand up to Isak’s face and gently pressed his palm against Isak’s jaw, his thumb stroking tenderly over the rosy skin of his cheek. And the close proximity, the gentle caress, that _fucking smirk_ — none of it was helping Isak’s recovery at all.

Except Even’s smirk abruptly melted off of his face and was replaced with a sheepish expression.

“I uh.. I hope that was okay… that I did that,” Even started, letting out a long breath before he continued, “I… shit I wasn’t thinking. Those were your friends and I made you—”

“It’s okay, Even,” Isak chuckled softly, placing his hand in the center of Even’s chest. “I mean, they don’t know that it was me, at least I don’t think so. I’m still not going to be able to look them in the eyes for _weeks_ though.” His blush darkened. “But I would’ve stopped you if I didn’t want you to do it,” he reassured sweetly.

The answering curl of Even’s lips made something swoop in Isak’s belly and his own smile slid onto his features in response. He felt the overwhelming urge to lean forward and kiss it right off of Even’s face— and he nearly did. 

Before he could bow his head, the shrill sound of his phone ringing blared out, startling the two of them apart. Isak quickly tamped that urge down right away, shoving it all the way to the back of his mind. (As much as he’d love to get his lips on Even’s, they hadn’t actually kissed yet, and Isak wasn’t sure if it was something he was allowed to do.)

Even ran a hand through his hair timidly, and Isak scrambled to fish his phone from his jacket pocket. He groaned as he read the contact name at the top and swiped his finger across the screen to accept the call. 

“Did you forget you were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago?” Sana demanded, not bothering with a greeting. 

“Sana,” Isak gulped and closed his eyes to curb his disappointment towards Sana’s poorly timed phone call. “Fuck, I did. Sorry.”

“I hope you sound breathless because you’re currently running over here,” she chastised, and Isak could practically hear the smirk she was wearing. 

“Sorry, sorry. I’m on my way, I promise,” Isak responded.

Once he hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket, he bent over to grab his boxers and jeans and pull them back up his legs. He flashed Even an apologetic look as he buttoned them. “I uh, I have to go. I’m sorry.” 

Even shook his head, his features softening. “It’s okay. I should probably get going too. Gotta get started on that philosophy paper anyways,” he said, snatching his backpack from where he’d carelessly thrown it.

They both took a moment to wash their hands, and then they headed towards the door. Isak held it open for Even, who walked through with a _thank you_ and then waited for Isak to join him. 

The two of them paused outside of the bathroom, an awkward silence blanketing them as they stood there, neither one wanting to leave the presence of the other quite yet. Finally, Isak tore his gaze away from the ground and broke the silence.

“Well, I should uh, probably go. I probably shouldn’t keep my biology partner waiting any longer,” he chuckled. “Er, thank you for uh,” he nodded his head towards the bathroom. Isak mentally winced at himself— this wasn’t the first time this had happened, so why was he acting like such a blushing virgin about it?

Even understood immediately and a grin unfurled across his own lips. “Anytime,” he responded lowly. “I’ll see you tomorrow in class then?” 

Isak nodded eagerly (totally because he was looking forward to their philosophy lecture— not because he was looking forward to what would most likely happen _after_ ). He waved at Even as he turned on his heel. “Later, babe.” 

And with that he hurried off to find Sana. 

 

Later that day, when Isak approached the table at lunch, he found all of the boys were already there, laughing at something Mahdi had said. He tossed his cheese toastie onto the table and plopped down into the seat next to Jonas.

“What’s up boys?” He asked, casting a quick glance around the table to see that all three of the others had turned their attention towards him. Isak willed himself not to blush as he met Magnus and Jonas’s gaze, and he hastily averted his eyes as soon as he could. He busied himself with lifting his toastie up to his lips and taking a big bite. 

“Oh, bro, you’ll never believe what happened today!” Magnus exclaimed, practically bouncing in his seat.

Isak raised his eyebrows and waited patiently for Magnus to elaborate, though he had an idea of what Magnus was going to say. “What happened?” He prompted warily.

And Isak knew what was coming, he knew Magnus was going to bring it up, so what possessed him to choose that exact moment to swallow down his next bite of cheese toastie, he wasn’t entirely sure. 

“Jonas and I walked in on some guy giving another guy head in the bathroom! Hah! Can you believe it! In the _bathroom_!”

Isak promptly choked on his toastie and sputtered out a strangled, “what?”

“Oh yeah— the guy getting the blowjob was so into it too! He couldn’t keep quiet at all! He had to have known we were in there, but he let out the loudest moan ever. It was fucking pornographic, man!” Magnus cackled, gesticulating wildly as he regaled the story.

Isak shifted in his seat, and kept his eyes trained onto the tabletop. He could feel the heart rise to his cheeks, and he willed it to go away before any of the boys noticed.

But of course, Jonas was far too observant for his own good— not to mention, he could read Isak like a fucking book— and his eyes grew wide as he took in Isak’s pink cheeks and all the fidgeting he was doing. “Shit, no way!” He shouted, drawing the attention of the other boys. He shook his head as he stared at Isak, who shrunk down in his seat. “It was you, wasn’t it?”

Isak didn’t answer right away and continued avoiding eye contact— and if that wasn’t a total give away, the way his blush darkened certainly was. The boys let out a collective gasp.

Mahdi hooted loudly and reached over to slap Isak on the back. “Good for you, bro,” he laughed.

“See! I told you guys he was fucking good at sex! He can even get it in the bathroom!” Magnus added excitedly. “Fuck, you’ve got to give me some tips, Isak.” 

Isak snorted at that, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“So,” Jonas rounded on him, an expectant look on his face. He raised his eyebrows at Isak. “Are you gonna tell us who you went down on? Or are you gonna make us sit here and guess?” 

Isak’s face burned as he slowly shook his head. “I wasn’t uh… well, _Even_ was giving _me_ the blowjob, actually,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders casually. He finally looked up at his friends, who were all staring at him with their jaws dropped. 

“Fuck, that was _you_ who made that sound?” Jonas cried out incredulously, his face twisting into a grimace. “Shit, bro, I’m scarred for life now!” He brought his hands up to his eyes to dramatically scrub at them.

Magnus on the other hand, just squawked, a surprised yet delighted look on his face. “It was hot as fuck though,” he blurted shamelessly, beaming at a horrified Isak. “What did I tell you boys?” Magnus added, looking around the group before leaning back in his seat, “we’re sitting amongst a sex god.” 

“Okay, but are we just going to ignore the fact that he said _Even_ gave it to him?” Mahdi pointed out, lifting his hands into the air.

“Shit bro. Even! Does that mean you two finally spoke to each other?” Jonas asked, pulling his hands away from his face so he could waggle his eyebrows at Isak.

Isak flashed Jonas a sheepish expression, twisting his hands together in his lap. “I mean, it’s kind of hard to have a conversation with someone when your dick is in their mouth and they’re sucking your brains out.”

“Isak!” Mahdi exclaimed. “Does that mean you two still haven’t had a real conversation?” He asked in disbelief.

Isak just shrugged. “I mean, I wouldn’t say there’ve been any _real_ conversations.” 

“Wait— how the fuck did you get him to blow you if you haven’t talked to him?”

“He asked me if he could and I said yes,” Isak answered simply. The boys gaped at him. 

Magnus groaned. “I wish I had that much game. I flirt for so long and I can’t get a blowjob. All you have to do is sit there and look pretty and you get one! You’ve got to teach me how you do it, Isak.” 

“I uh… it wasn’t just the one?” Isak corrected, his voice lilting up towards the end of his sentence.

“Okay that is _not_ fair at all,” Magnus griped, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“If that wasn’t the first, then what number was it?” Jonas questioned. “And when _did_ the first happen?” 

All of the boys leaned forward onto their elbows, eagerly awaiting the answer. Isak couldn’t help but feel a bit flattered that his friends seemed to be this invested in his sex life. He had to admit, though, that it was a pleasant change from the days when they’d ask for his opinion on which girl he thought was the most “bangable.” It was nice that he could finally talk about it with the boys, despite how awkward it could sometimes get.

“This was the fourth,” Isak answered, “and it started on Tuesday.” 

He could see the boys doing the calculations in their head and Jonas’s mouth dropped open, his eyebrows shooting up. “Jesus, Isak. That’s every fucking day!” he crowed, thumping Isak’s back like Mahdi had done earlier. “Congrats, dude.” 

“You’ve got to talk to him, Isak,” Mahdi announced. “He’s had your dick in his mouth— four times, apparently— how hard could it be to finally ask him out and make him your boyfriend?”

How hard could it be, indeed?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even started nodding and set his jaw as he looked at Mikael. “I can do this,” he stated, “I got this. I’m gonna go kiss the shit out of Isak.”
> 
> Feeling significantly brighter about what he was going to do and its outcome, Even downed the last few drops of his beer and passed the empty can over to Mikael, who took it from him and slapped him on the back. “Go get him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 4!! Things are getting a bit… angsty. 
> 
> And I’m gonna apologize for that now especially since the weekend is over so I’m not going to have as much time to write. I do have the next chapter written though, so there’s that. I’d like to continue with the daily updates, so hopefully I can get chapter 6 written in a timely manner!
> 
> I’m still not sure how many more chapters there will be, but in my “plans” (if you can call them that lol) I have at least 3 or 4 more chapters in the works!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :)

“Even, man, you have _got_ to stop moping,” Mikael said, shaking his head at his best friend. “Seriously, we didn’t bring you here for you to sulk in the corner all night.” 

Even pressed his lips together and turned them down into a pout. “What do you mean moping? I’m not moping,” he defended, though the sullen tone of his voice wasn’t doing much to help his argument.

They’d been at the party for about an hour already, and Even could confidently say that he was bored out of his mind. The only reason he’d even agreed to come was because Sana had casually mentioned that Isak would be making an appearance— well, technically she said Isak hadn’t _specifically_ voiced he’d be attending said party, just that he knew there was one. Even may have jumped to conclusions. He’d definitely be kicking himself later if Isak never showed up. 

Mikael narrowed his eyes at Even and folded his arms across his chest. “Come _on_ , Even. You’ve been staring at the door since we got here, and you get excited every time it opens and then go right back to sulking when it’s not him walking through.”

As if to prove Mikael’s point, the front door burst open, and Even’s head pathetically snapped towards it— his eyes lit up with hope. 

Luck must have finally decided to join his team, because this time he didn’t have to go back to sulking. He watched as that familiar golden halo of curls crossed the threshold, flanked by three other boys Even vaguely recognized as Isak’s friends. He had a bright smile on his face as he accepted a can of beer from a spritely blonde girl who seemed too excited to see Isak. Even stared unabashedly as Isak wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulder in an awkward side hug and brought the can to his lips, knocking back a long pull. A curl of something— was it jealousy?— flared up in his gut as he watched Isak smack a friendly kiss to her cheek before parting ways. 

Just then, a hand smacked onto the center of Even’s chest, shaking him out of his reverie. “Shit, bro, you just went all dark there for a second,” Mikael commented. “Are you going to just sit here or are you going to go talk to him?”

Even raised his own can of beer up to take a sip, only to find that it was empty. “What am I supposed to say to him, Mik?” He asked, crushing the can in his hand and then setting it on the mantel.

“Ask him if he wants another blowjob,” Mikael joked, then shook his head. “No, I’m kidding, don’t do that. You want some actual progress, right?” 

Even nodded.

“Well, first of all, we need to get you another beer because clearly you’re gonna need some liquid courage to go anywhere near him,” Mikael said, gripping Even’s arm so he could drag him towards the kitchen. 

Once they got there, Mikael rummaged through the fridge before he produced two beers. He popped the tab on both of them before pressing one into Even’s waiting hand. “Drink,” he advised, tilting Even’s can towards his lips for him. 

Even took a sip and followed Mikael back into the living room, pushing through the throngs of people so they could find a good spot to see Isak from. (It wasn’t stalkery, okay? He was totally going to talk to him before the night was up. Totally.)

“So, what do I say?” Even questioned, tearing his eyes away from Isak to look pleadingly at Mikael. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, Ev. I don’t think you can handle small talk with him,” Mikael started, earning an indignant squawk from Even, who opened his mouth to protest. Mikael just held up a finger and shushed him. “No, I mean it. If you try to have casual conversation with him you’re going to chicken out. Face it, you know I’m right.”

Even tilted his head to the side and didn’t say anything— which only confirmed Mikael’s point. 

“So, instead of that, I think you need to just make a move,” Mikael suggested excitedly. Even furrowed his brows and again, tried to contend, but Mikael flashed him a stern look that shut him up right away. “No, shut up. Mikael’s talking.” 

Even lifted his hands in surrender, an amused smile tugging at his lips. 

Again, Even tried to contend, but Mikael cut in. “No, nope. You don’t get to talk. Mikael’s talking, it’s Mikael’s turn. You need to do something about this,” Mikael jabbed his pointer finger into Even’s chest for emphasis. “You need to just go for it. Make a move! Do something he wouldn’t expect.” 

“Like what?” Even wondered.

A grin unfurled across Mikael’s lips, and he took a few steps back, setting his beer onto one of the little tables. “Okay, so you see him across the room, right— maybe you even make eye contact with him so he sees you too,” he flicked his eyebrows up and held Even’s gaze. “You just gotta walk right up to him, all confident and shit,” Mikael took three long strides until he was right up in Even’s space.   
“Then, you gotta grab his face,” two hands were suddenly gripping either side of Even’s face— squeezing a little too hard— and Mikael’s face was suddenly filling up his entire field of vision. “Maybe say something kind of forward— oh! Like, ‘hey boyfriend,’ y’know, because you always call him something cute when you say hi?”

Even laughed softly at Mikael’s theatrics, his own lips curling upwards. He had to admit that so far Mikael’s idea wasn’t that terrible. The only flaw was that he had no idea where he was supposed to find that ‘confidence and shit’ Mikael was talking about.

“So you say that to him— ‘hey boyfriend,’ all deep voiced and sexy,” Mikael waggled his eyebrows and started to lean in even more. “Then bam! You kiss the shit out of him!” He exclaimed, pouncing forward and pretending to kiss Even. 

Even pushed his hands onto Mikael’s chest to lightly shove him away, laughter bubbling up from both him and Mikael as he did so. He started nodding and set his jaw as he looked at Mikael. “I can do this,” he stated. “I got this. I’m gonna go kiss the shit out of Isak.”

Mikael was beaming brightly, bobbing his head back at Even encouragingly. “You can do this. You got this. You’re gonna go kiss the shit out of Isak,” he repeated, pumping Even full of morale. “When I see you next, you’re not just gonna be Even Bech Næsheim— you’re gonna be Even Bech ‘I just snagged the man of my dreams’ Næsheim. When I see you next, you’re gonna have a hot boyfriend hanging off of your arms, I know it.”

Feeling significantly brighter about what he was going to do and its outcome, Even downed the last few drops of his beer and passed the empty can over to Mikael, who took it from him and slapped him on the back. “Go get him.” 

Even set his shoulders back and spun on his heel, determination oozing from his demeanor. He took one step towards the corner Isak was occupying, but the next one faltered when he realized that said corner was void of Isak or his friends.

Okay, okay, no Isak. That was okay though. He probably went to get another beer or was on the dance floor or something. No big deal. There was no need to panic.

He quickly scanned through the crowd of sweaty bodies grinding and swaying on the makeshift dance floor and came up empty handed. He wasn’t sure whether he was relieved or worried that he didn’t find Isak there. Even turned back towards Mikael, a slight panic in his eyes. “He’s not here anymore.”

Mikael took a look for himself and nodded in confirmation. “He’s not. Try the kitchen?” He offered, giving Even a reassuring look. “I’m sure you’ll find him, this house isn’t that big.”

So Even squeezed his way through the masses, throwing out polite little _excuse me_ ’s and _pardon me_ ’s (and maybe a few elbows too— who could blame him, he was getting desperate). Finally, he found his way into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, peering around. 

Isak wasn’t by the fridge, and he wasn’t near the sink, either. There was no sign of him in the circle of guys playing poker at the kitchen table, and he wasn’t in the cluster of girls giggling by the kitchen island. 

Something ugly twisted in Even’s gut as his mind flashed to the worst of scenarios. His palms were starting to sweat and the nerves kicked in as he headed back into the living room and towards the hallway. He didn’t think Isak would be in any of the rooms back here (God, he really _really_ hoped not), but he wasn’t about to not check. 

He pushed open the first door on the left and poked his head in cautiously. There was no Isak in here, but Even did spot the blonde girl he’d seen Isak hug earlier in the evening making out with a mermaid haired brunette. Slowly, Even removed himself from the room and gently shut the door, hoping he hadn’t disturbed them. 

The next door he approached had a sign on it that said _keep out_ in big block letters. Even opened it anyways, and was relieved to find nobody behind it. 

There was one more door at the end of the hallway, and Even slowly crept towards it. He curled his fingers around the knob and hesitated, mentally preparing himself for the potential heartbreak that would come with what he would see on the other side. He sucked in a deep breath and pushed forward. 

His heart almost stopped when he saw a flash of blonde, but upon closer inspection he realized that it was entirely the wrong shade of blonde— and the cut wasn’t anything like Isak’s at all. The boy pulled apart from his partner— another blonde boy that thankfully wasn’t Isak either— and whipped his head around to see who was interrupting. 

“What the fuck, bro?” he shouted, and Even remembered that he was one of Isak’s friends.

Rather than sticking around to inquire about Isak’s whereabouts, Even slowly backed away, squeezing his eyes shut. “Sorry, sorry!” He called, hurrying out of the room. 

A worried frown etched itself onto his features, and he hastily rushed back into the crowd, this time searching for Mikael. Instead of finding him though, he ended up crashing right into a boy with wild, dark curls— another one of Isak’s friends.

The boy’s hands flew up to Even’s shoulders, steadying him so he didn’t fall from their impact. “Woah, careful,” he laughed. His eyes lit up in recognition when they landed on Even. “Hey, you’re Even!” 

“Do you have any idea where Isak went?” Even blurted, his voice laced with concern. His brows were creased with worry and he felt a sick feeling rise up as Jonas’s face fell.

“Yeah. He actually just left,” Jonas replied, and Even’s heart sunk. “I don’t really know why, we haven’t even been here that long, but he looked pretty upset or something. I offered to leave with him but he said he was fine,” he shrugged helplessly.

Even nodded slowly, and suddenly he felt as though he were underwater. Everything sounded muffled and looked blurry as he backed away from Jonas, turning back into the flood of people. 

Luckily, Mikael spotted him a second later and was at his side in an instant. “So? Did you find him? How’d it go?” Except once Mikael properly looked at Even, his excitement faded. “Even, are you okay? What happened?”

“He left,” Even explained, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.

Why the hell had he left?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isak?” Even asked softly, his lower lip sticking out and eyebrows drawn together. Isak felt a tug on his heartstrings. _No. Stop it, Isak. You’re stronger than that. Don’t let his pouty face get to you— you’re mad at him_.
> 
> “What happened? Did I do something?” Even implored, and Isak clenched his jaw and his fists at his side, willing himself not to address Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 5! More angst! Haha.   
> Don’t worry, all angst will be dealt with and effectively ended in chapter 6 <3  
> Speaking of chapter 6.... I'm almost done writing it so if I'm done, its betaed, and I can find time I'll try to post it tomrorrow!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like this one :)

Sunday felt like the longest day of Isak’s life.

He’d closed himself off in his bedroom the second he’d gotten back from the party Saturday night, and had only left the safety of his room a total of four times— three times to use the bathroom and once to steal Eskild’s tub of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer.

His phone had been blowing up all day with concerned messages from the boys, and after a while Isak shut it off completely and shoved it underneath his pillow, not wanting to be bothered by it anymore. 

Instead he loaded up a queue of shitty movies and ate his heart out. He absolutely did not cry.

After everything that happened last night— after seeing what he saw, after his heart shattering into a thousand tiny fragments— he thought a little self-indulgence and a lot of moping was well deserved.

And, Isak knew that he had to be overreacting. He knew that he was being a bit dramatic about this entire thing. He and Even weren’t a couple. He wasn’t even sure if they could be considered friends— after all, they’d barely said anything other than _hi_ to each other— so why the hell did it hurt so much to see Even with someone else?

Sometime in the evening Eskild had poked his head into Isak’s room. (And it was truly a testament to how shitty Isak actually felt that he didn’t protest when Eskild sat down on the edge of his bed and wrapped Isak in a big hug.)

“I’m not sure what happened,” Eskild started slowly, running his hand gently up and down Isak’s back. “But whatever it is, you’re going to be okay.” 

Isak melted into Eskild’s hug and squeezed his eyes shut so the tears wouldn’t spill out. He fisted his hands into the fabric of Eskild’s shirt and held on tight, reveling in Eskild’s soothing affection.

So yeah, Sunday _felt_ like the longest day of his life.

But he knew that Monday _really_ would be the longest day of his life.

Which is exactly why when Isak’s alarm went off on Monday morning he considered sleeping right through it. He finally rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a moment as he weighed the outcomes of both going to class and skipping.

In the end, the anxiety of missing a lecture and whatever important topics his professor would be covering today won out, and Isak snatched up his phone to shut off his alarm. He scrolled through the countless notifications on his home screen— all of which were from the boys, except for one that was from Sana. He opened that one.

 

**Sana (06:28)**  
Are you okay, Isak?

 

How Sana knew about what had happened evaded him, but he appreciated her rare display of sentiment nonetheless.

Isak fired off a simple _I’m fine_ to both Sana and the boys, hoping it would be enough to appease them all. Then, he tossed his phone to the side and slipped out of bed to start getting ready for the day.

 

When he arrived at class he was disappointed to find that Even had arrived before him and was already in his usual seat.

Isak debated whether or not to find a different place to sit, but in the end sucked in a deep breath, shucked his backpack higher onto his shoulder, and marched straight towards his seat— sliding into it as quietly as he could.

Obviously, his attempt at not drawing Even’s attention was fruitless— he knew it would be, they sat right next to each other after all. 

Even lifted his head from his notebook where he’d been restlessly doodling in the margins and turned cautiously towards Isak.

“Halla, baby,” Even greeted carefully, his voice sounding apprehensive and timid, as if he were walking on eggshells with Isak. (Which he should be.) 

Isak could feel him shaking the table from how fast he was bouncing his leg— a nervous tick Isak noticed Even had.

Rather than responding with his usual sickeningly sweet _halla, babe_ , Isak blatantly ignored Even and busied himself with pulling his supplies out of his backpack, setting them up on the table in front of him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Even’s face fall. 

Isak forced himself to ignore the ache he felt at that.

“Isak?” Even asked softly, his lower lip sticking out and eyebrows drawn together. Isak felt a tug on his heartstrings. _No. Stop it, Isak. You’re stronger than that. Don’t let his pouty face get to you— you’re mad at him_.

“What happened? Did I do something?” Even implored, and Isak clenched his jaw and his fists at his side, willing himself not to address Even. 

He knew it would be hard not to talk to him, but Isak didn’t realize it would be _this_ hard— especially when he was still upset with him.

Thankfully, their professor walked into the classroom and called for their attention before Even could say anything else. 

Isak had never focused so hard on a lecture before, and for once, he wished it hadn’t ended so fast. 

 

Even had given up listening to their professor drone on (not that be had ever started paying attention in the first place) and abandoned his notebook and all of his colored pens in favor of turning in his seat so that he was facing Isak.

Isak had felt his eyes on him the entire lecture.

The second the professor dismissed them, Isak snatched up his backpack and hurried to stuff everything into it— there was nothing unusual about the actions themselves, just the reasoning behind them. This time, he wanted to get to the tram stop as fast as he could— not the boys bathroom two doors down. 

Isak turned so that his back was facing Even, and he flinched when he felt Even tentatively rest a hand on his shoulder, his soft voice following shortly.

“Isak, please, talk to me. What’s going on?” Even asked, and _god_ , he sounded so disconcerted, so distraught that Isak just _couldn’t_ ignore him anymore. He spun around in his seat and finally made eye contact with Even for the first time all day. 

And boy, was he _severely_ underprepared for what he was met with.

Even’s eyes were filled with confusion and dejection, and he looked like a kicked puppy. Like a Basset Hound, to be exact. They both had those sad eyes and long faces that made Isak’s heart ache. 

“Shit, Isak, I know you’re mad at me, I just don’t know why. What did I do?” Even pleaded, the strain in his voice evident enough to provoke a reaction out of Isak.

“I’m not mad at you,” Isak acknowledged, and it wasn’t entirely a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. 

Even narrowed his eyes, as if he wasn’t quite convinced, and Isak shook his head. “I’m not, really.”

Isak flattened his palms onto the tabletop and met Even’s eyes again. “Look, I know that you giving me a blowjob— multiple blowjobs, actually— doesn’t mean we’re exclusive or anything,” Isak started quickly, all in one breath. “I mean, that would be pretty fucking stupid of me to assume,” he laughed bitterly, “because blowjobs absolutely _don’t_ mean that we’re a _thing_. Like at all. And like, you’re allowed to kiss whoever the fuck you want to, really, you are. Because we’re _not_ exclusive, and god, it was fucking naive of me to think that we actually had something. I guess I was completely wrong about that though, and like it’s okay. It really is. It just… it kind of hurts that you wouldn’t ever kiss _me_ , but it’s whatever— like I said, I’m not mad, really.”

Isak could feel his eyes stinging, could feel the tears threatening to burst forward and flood his cheeks. He needed to get out of here right now. He needed to leave before he broke down completely. Even did not need to see that.

So Isak stood abruptly, brushing off Even’s pleas for him to wait, and hurled his backpack onto his shoulders. The second he spun around so that he wasn’t facing Even, he hastily wiped at his eyes and sniffed harshly, shuffling awkwardly down the row so he could leave.

“Isak, please,” Even called after him, but he just kept walking. He could hear Even scrambling out of the row— presumably to chase after him— and _god_ , could he not just catch a break?

Isak picked up his pace and hurried out of the classroom. And when he finally exited the building, he was so preoccupied with trying to hold himself together that he didn’t register anything around him. Isak nearly ran into a group of people passing by, and to make matters worse, he felt something wet dripping onto his cheeks.

_God dammit_. He did not want to cry— that was literally the last thing he wanted. Isak let out a frustrated noise and lifted his hands to grip at his hair, but when his fingers came in contact with the strands, he found that they were sopping wet.

His footsteps halted and he tipped his head back to look at the sky.

It was then that he realized it was raining. 

Go fucking figure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of blonde and bright blue fabric caught his eyes from several feet away.
> 
> Isak.
> 
> He was standing next to the tram stop, and the second Even’s eyes landed on him something clicked inside of him. Something clicked inside of him, and he knew exactly what he was going to do. 
> 
> _I’m going to kiss him. I'm going to kiss the shit out of him, just like Mikael said to, and it's going to make everything better_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 has arrived!! The angst has finally come to an end... or has it... just kidding. It has.  
> I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 7 and I'm super hoping I'll be able to finish it tonight so that I can get it to you all tomorrow! I've been spoiling you guys with daily updates, but I'm not sure if I'll have the next chapter done by tomorrow! Keep your fingers crossed!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoyyyy! :)))

Even had been restless throughout the remainder of the weekend. He’d paced his bedroom so many times that he’d probably worn tracks into the carpet, and he’d counted every single glow-in-the-dark star that he’d found stuck to his ceiling after he moved in about five times over. The same four sad songs had been on repeat for almost a day and a half straight now, and no matter how many times Even tried to calm himself down by drawing, he couldn’t focus long enough to do much more than snap the tip of his pencil against the blank page. 

He’d been so desperate that he had even texted Sana to ask for Isak’s number, but she refused and told him that if he wanted it he’d have to ask for it himself— clearly she was unaware of what had happened, and how that was the last thing Even could do. 

So, on Sunday evening he set his Monday morning alarm for almost half an hour earlier than usual and when Monday rolled around, he made sure that he arrived to class a few minutes before he knew Isak would be there. 

While Even had been waiting for Isak to get to class that morning, he’d been anxiously sketching tiny, quarter sized drawings of Isak— of his hair, of his lips, of the slope of his nose— all over the empty pages of his notebook. He found drawing to be a soothing activity— always helping to calm his frayed nerves— but it wasn’t doing much to help this time. He couldn’t stop himself from glancing at the door every five seconds, as if the next time he looked he would see Isak, nor could he stop moving some part of his body in jittery anticipation.

He’d been mentally crafting a script as well— choosing every word carefully, rearranging the clauses, and writing and rewriting the bits he didn't like. It was his baby, and he had every intention of sticking to it in order to fix things between him and Isak. It was a foolproof plan.

Except when Isak turned up and didn't say a word— didn't even look in Even’s direction— all class period, Even’s magical “fix-it” dialogue dissipated into a cloud of smoke, leaving him completely baffled and utterly floored.

Out of every possible way he’d pictured it would go, this scenario was absolutely _not_ what he expected. (It certainly wasn't how he imagined their first real conversation would go, either. He'd definitely envisioned a lot less confusion and a lot more flirtatious banter— even hoped it would end with a kiss and a beautiful boy to call his.)

The second Isak hurtled out of his seat Even jumped up from his own, silently cursing himself for having unloaded practically his entire backpack prior to the start of class. Why the fuck did he think that was a good idea? _Probably because you didn't think things would turn out this poorly_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied. 

Part of him wanted to leave all of his things scattered across the desktop— he had something far more important he’d be losing if he wasted time collecting it all—but he knew that if he did, he’d never get any of it back. This was a college campus, after all, and lost and found wasn't exactly a thing. So, he carelessly swiped his hand across the desk, sweeping everything haphazardly into the main pocket of his backpack. The zip was hardly closed again as Even tossed the bag over his shoulder and took off after Isak.

Unlike Isak, when Even burst through the front doors of the building, he promptly noticed that it was raining— well no, it was pouring. The sky was dark and angry and the rain was coming down in heavy sheets. Even couldn't help but acknowledge how fitting the weather was. He had an umbrella somewhere in his backpack, but he’d already wasted enough time gathering his things, so he didn't bother grabbing it. He was soaked in seconds, but that was the furthest thing from his mind. All he knew was that he needed to get to Isak— he needed to explain.

Immediately, Even whipped his head back and forth, a bit baffled as to how he’d already managed to lose Isak. He didn't have that much of a head start, so how the hell could he have disappeared so quickly? God, this felt like the party all over again— except ten times worse. 

Even wandered across the quad, frantically searching through the frenzied groups of students rushing towards the buildings for cover. He was about to start walking towards the library— maybe Isak escaped to the stacks. Reading always calmed Even down, maybe Isak was the same— when out of the corner of his eyes, a flash of blonde and bright blue fabric caught his eyes from several feet away.

Isak.

He was standing next to the tram stop, and the second Even’s eyes landed on him something clicked inside of his mind. Something clicked inside of his mind, and he knew exactly what he was going to do. 

_I’m going to kiss him. I'm going to kiss the shit out of him, just like Mikael said to, and it's going to make everything better_.

With a newfound determinance, Even redirected his path and marched straight up to Isak, pulled him in by his shoulders, and slotted his lips against Isak’s. 

(In his mind, it went a lot better. In his mind, Isak didn't push him away, instead melted into his embrace, welcoming the kiss and even returning it. In his mind, his gesture was incredibly romantic, a dramatic kiss in the rain that was filled with everything Even wanted and needed to say.

In his mind, it made everything better.)

In reality, his lips had barely grazed Isak’s before two palms were shoving hard against his chest, pushing him back. In reality, Isak’s mouth was dropped open and his face was painted with hurt. In reality, his gesture was incredibly stupid, a flimsy attempt of a kiss that said none of the words Even desperately needed to.

In reality, it made nothing better.

(It may have made things worse.)

Even pulled back, his cold hands still clutching at the curve of Isak’s shoulders, and his eyes scanned over Isak’s face, looking for something, _anything_ that hinted at what was racing through Isak’s mind right now.

His curls weren't even curls anymore, just a wet mass of blonde flattened against the shape of his skull, and his eyes were glinting with hurt and confusion. His mouth was an ugly gash that didn't fit his angelic face at all.

Even’s gut twisted.

“What the _fuck_ , Even? You can't just _do that_ ,” Isak hissed, shaking his head at Even. His hands were still on Even’s chest, but he had stopped pushing now that Even was a good few steps away. 

Isak was shaking like a leaf in front of him as the cold sunk deeper into his bones, and Even wanted nothing more than to pull him into his chest and wrap his arms around him, but he held back. He’d already made one unwanted advance on Isak. The need to actually _talk_ to Isak and explain himself was at an all time high now. 

He took a tentative step closer, so that he was back in Isak’s personal space, and when Isak did nothing to stop him— his hands still limply resting against Even’s chest— Even took another.

Slowly, he swept his hands up to cradle either side of Isak’s face, and he felt a pang of hope streak through his veins when Isak leaned into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering beautifully against his cheek. He caressed the tip of his thumb gently across the soft skin underneath Isak’s eyes, catching the beads of water in his path. Even wasn’t sure if the water there was from the raindrops or Isak’s tears, but he had the sneaking suspicion that they were the latter, and he couldn't stand the thought that he made Isak _cry_.

“Isak,” Even breathed out, dragging his thumbs over the curve of Isak’s pink cheeks now, “you're it for me, okay?”

He heard Isak’s breath hitch at his confession, his features softening as the hurt melted right off of his face.

“I've been trying to find a way to ask you out for almost six months. I was just so afraid of fucking everything up, and,” Even laughed humorlessly, dropping his gaze, “I can see that's exactly what I've done.” He shook his head before lifting his eyes to meet Isak’s once more. 

“I didn't kiss anyone at that party. What you saw… you saw my best friend giving me advice on what to do when _you_ got there. I… fuck, he was telling me how I needed to just walk up to you and kiss you, and he was stepping me through exactly what to do because I wanted it to be perfect. He didn't kiss me, I swear,” Even vowed earnestly. “You're the only one I wanted to kiss that night— you're the only one I want to kiss _ever_.”

Isak didn't say anything at first, and Even felt his stomach twisting itself into tighter and tighter knots with each passing second. _Oh god, I fucked this up. I royally fucked this up. Why the fuck did I kiss him? Oh god_. 

He was about to pull away— to finally give Isak the space he seemed to be asking for— when Isak’s hands shot out and his fingers curled around Even’s wrists, holding him in place. Even’s eyes flickered upwards, and he felt hope flood his body. 

Isak's lips were slowly unfurling into a delicate smile, and his eyes were soft and warm as he stared back into Even’s. They were face to face. Nose to nose. Breath to breath.

“You’re the only one I want to kiss, too,” Isak whispered, giving the words only half a second to sink in before he was surging forward, throwing his arms around Even’s neck and capturing his lips in a new kiss.

Even was caught off guard, but it didn't take long for his brain to catch up and for him to respond to the kiss eagerly. He slipped his arms around Isak’s waist, pulling him closer in the process so that their chests and thighs were lined up and pressed completely against each other. 

The rain continued to pound down on them— soaking them to the core and waterlogging their clothes— but that was the furthest thing from either of their minds right now. Even certainly didn't feel the cold— he could only feel the warmth coming from Isak’s body, Isak’s touch, Isak’s kiss.

Isak’s lips felt so good against Even’s, and they tasted like everything Even had ever dreamed of— they tasted like home, they tasted like love, they tasted like Isak.

Even’s hands found their way to Isak’s hair, and he brushed it out of Isak’s eyes, tangling his slick fingers into the wet strands. He swiped his tongue across Isak’s lower lip, and Isak’s mouth parted easily for him, allowing Even to deepen the kiss. His toes were tingling in his shoes, and he couldn’t tell if it was from how freezing it was outside or from Isak’s kiss. (Isak’s kiss, it was absolutely Isak’s kiss.)

At some point they had to come up for air— and when they did, blue eyes met green. They just kind of stared at each other for a second, hungrily taking in the awe and admiration sparkling back in front of them. Two matching grins broke out across their faces, stretching their lips so wide it almost hurt. But it didn't hurt— nothing hurt anymore. Not when they finally had each other, not when they were finally in each other’s arms.

And suddenly, their lips were back together and they were pressing frantic, open mouthed kisses and clutching wildly at each other and laughing happily into each other’s mouths.

It was the best Even had ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely modeled the rain kiss after the underwater kiss, not gonna lie. That’s lowkey exactly how I imagined this kiss as I wrote it and I tried my best to describe it like that? Hopefully it worked lol. (Also, I definitely watched that clip like 17 times over while writing this, no shame haha.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was kissing Even.
> 
> This was actually happening— this was _finally_ happening.
> 
> Isak could feel the raindrops pelting against his skin, turning it a stinging red— but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that or the fact that he couldn’t feel his fingers, his toes, or his nose. He clutched desperately at Even, as if letting go meant that he would disappear.
> 
> He knew that wasn’t true though. How could it be? Even was here. He was _here_ and he was kissing _Isak_ like his lips were oxygen and he hadn’t taken a breath in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is finally here! Woo! Sorry it took me a few days to get this one out, there were a few parts I wasn't sure about and I needed to get them looked over before I posted! The wait is over though, so prepare for some seriously tooth rotting fluff! (If I do say so myself ;))
> 
> Also, there's only going to be one more chapter to this, the epilogue, and then that's it! Ahh!
> 
> There’s a certain scene in here that I wrote just for my pal Nele— Nele, you’ll know what I’m talking about when you read it (hopefully) :))

He was kissing Even.

This was actually happening— this was _finally_ happening.

Isak could feel the raindrops pelting against his skin, turning it a stinging red— but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that or the fact that he couldn’t feel his fingers, his toes, or his nose. He clutched desperately at Even, as if letting go meant that he would disappear.

He knew that wasn’t true though. How could it be? Even was here. He was _here_ and he was kissing _Isak_ like his lips were oxygen and he hadn’t taken a breath in years.

Again, the urge to get some real oxygen into their lungs forced them to break apart, and as they gulped the cold air— their chests heaving together— Isak tipped his head forward so that his forehead was resting against Even’s. 

Even’s eyes stayed closed as skin touched skin, and they stayed that way as he unknotted his fingers from Isak’s hair so they could slide down the sides of Isak’s face— one settled against the curve of his neck and the other cupped his ear. A few of the raindrops that had gathered on Even’s eyelashes dripped onto his cheeks when he slowly fluttered them open, and suddenly all Isak could see was a dazzling, crystalline blue.

The corners of Even’s lips pulled up into the biggest smile— showing off the neat rows of his teeth and the sharpness of his cute little canines— when he fixed his eyes on Isak. The smile was so enormous that it lifted his cheeks enough to make his eyes crinkle up at the corners. He tilted his head to the side, and that little movement made Isak’s grin almost rival Even’s.

Isak nudged his nose against Even’s a few times, giggling softly as some of the water that had collected there stuck to him and dripped down the side of his nose. Even’s melodious laughter mixed in with Isak’s, and he returned the gesture— brushing his own nose back against Isak’s with enough pressure to cause Isak’s to squish up. 

Suddenly, Isak found his giggles growing louder and more uncontrollable until he was closing his eyes again and leaning heavily into Even’s embrace. It was the kind of laughter that came from somewhere deep in his belly and brought tears to the corners of his eyes— it was hearty and booming and it made him feel warm all over.

Even cocked an eyebrow at Isak. “What?” He asked curiously.

“I just,” Isak shook his head against Even’s, his laughter subsiding enough for him to finish his sentence. “ _God_ , I’m such an idiot.”

“You? An idiot?” Even gasped dramatically, as if he were about to teasingly agree. Except he didn’t. His features softened, all frivolity fading away, and he grazed his nail down Isak’s jawline. “Never. You’re beautiful, and you’re brilliant, and you are _not_ an idiot.”

Isak was absolutely positive that if someone were to take a picture of him right at this very moment in time, his eyes would be shining with admiration, with appreciation, with _love_ — and he’d be wearing the dopiest expression, his cheeks flushed from more than just the biting wind. He tightened his grip around Even’s neck— effectively tugging him closer— and pressed a short, sweet kiss to Even’s lips. “I am though,” he said, his mouth drooping into a tiny frown. “I overreacted. I… I was so upset with you, and for no good reason.”

“Isak, it wasn’t for no good reason. You were hurt,” Even responded. “If I were in your shoes I probably would've jumped to the same conclusion,” he reassured.

“I just really like you,” Isak admitted shyly, his words coming out so quickly that they almost blended together. “And I thought you felt the same, and then I saw _that_ and I just… my mind jumped to the worst.” He shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

Isak watched as Even nibbled on his lower lip for a second before speaking. “I do feel the same, Isak,” he whispered, flashing a brief smile before surging forward to press three quick kisses to Isak’s lips. 

And when Even tried to pull back after the third little peck, Isak didn't let him. He chased his lips and recaptured Even’s mouth with his own. And at first it was small and gentle— just lips moving against lips. Even easily succumbed to it, and this time it was Isak who pushed it further and tentatively traced his tongue across Even’s bottom lip. It was no surprise that Even opened up right away— and his mouth was so warm and inviting— the caress of his lips and his tongue softer than ever.

Isak could probably do this forever. 

It was only when a shiver wracked violently enough through Isak’s body to knock their foreheads together a little too painfully, and his hands were shaking noticeably against Even’s skin, that he finally broke the kiss.

“Can we uh… can we go home or something?” Isak asked with a shaky laugh. His teeth were chattering a bit, and he couldn't find a single ounce of warmth from his soaked clothes— but if Even were to ask, Isak would gladly spend the rest of forever kissing him right here in the rain, his health be damned.

Even chuckled softly and nodded. He dropped his hand from Isak’s cheek and let it trail down his arm until their frozen fingers met and tangled together. It brought another one of those dopey, lovesick smiles onto Isak’s face, and Isak preened as Even squeezed his palm and stole one last kiss.

 

It was nice to escape the rain, even if it was only for a short fifteen minute tram ride. When they shuffled into the car, they were met with a surprisingly large crowd of people— all of the seats were full and most of the poles and rails were occupied. Everyone had slick raincoats and were hanging onto soggy umbrellas— except for Isak and Even, who, of course, were dripping wet from head to toe. They chose a spot in the corner to not drip all over anyone else, and they huddled together. Their hands were still intertwined, and Even wrapped his free arm around Isak’s shoulder— pulling him against his chest. It wasn’t the most comfortable of embraces— what with Even’s shirt being cold and drenched, thus not making a very comfortable pillow at all— but Isak loved it nonetheless.

The tram stop was about a block away from Even’s apartment, and as soon as they pulled up to it Isak tugged Even into the street. They weren’t worried about getting their clothes wet since they were already soaked through, so they splashed through every puddle they saw like two overgrown children. Isak also stopped Even every few feet to turn and kiss him again. Just because he could. That feeling would never get old, he just knew it. 

When they finally stumbled up to Even’s door, Even fumbled with his key for a minute before finally getting it open. Upon entering the flat, they both dropped their backpacks and kicked off their shoes. A small puddle of water started to form where they were standing, and Even winced when he caught sight of it. “Uh, why don’t we leave all of our wet stuff here? And then we can take a shower and get some warm clothes,” he suggested, looking back up at Isak.

Isak just nodded his head and tried not to think about the _we can take a shower_ part of Even’s sentence. He wasn’t sure if Even meant two separate showers or one for the both of them, and Isak felt himself blush just thinking about sharing. Thank god his cheeks were already flushed from the cold. 

Even began to strip his clothes off right there— starting with his jeans— which he had to hop around on one foot a few times to finally get off. He struggled to yank his waterlogged shirt over his head, and Isak laughed as he watched Even’s long limbs get tangled in the sodden fabric. Isak took a step closer and carefully helped Even extricate his arms, unceremoniously dumping the shirt into the pile of wet clothes that was starting to form. When Even’s head popped out of the shirt, his hair in complete disarray, Isak couldn’t help but lean forward to leave a quick peck on his parted lips. It brought a little smile to Even’s face as he continued peeling off layer after layer— god did that boy love his layers. (Isak was a little in love with that— he was a little in love with Even.)

Isak joined in, hanging his blue raincoat on one of the empty coat hooks before peeling his sweatshirt off with much more ease than Even. His long sleeve top followed— slightly less wet than his outer layers— and then his jeans joined the pile. 

Once the both of them were down to just their damp boxers, Even reached out and grabbed Isak’s hand once more, pulling him down the hall towards the bathroom. 

When they got there, Even dropped Isak’s hand and made a beeline for the shower— pulling back the curtain so he could twist the handle as hot as it could go.

While he waited for it to heat up, he gathered two towels and set them on the counter before hooking his fingers into his boxers.

Isak’s eyes followed the motion and it dawned on him that he was about to see Even’s dick for the first time. Even had seen his countless of times by now, but it hadn’t even occurred to him until this very moment that he’d never seen Even’s. 

“Even,” Isak piped up, and Even turned his attention to Isak. “I just… I just realized that I haven't ever like, returned the favor, in the bathroom or anything,” he said bluntly.

It shocked a little laugh out of Even. “Trust me, Isak. The noises you made were plenty enough for me to get off. Not to mention the face you make when you come.” Even shook his head. “I probably wouldn't have been able to hold out even if I tried to.” 

Isak blushed and ducked his head at Even’s compliments. “I want to though— return the favor.”

Even lifted his eyebrows at Isak, and Isak nodded, pushing his boxers to the floor before taking the last few steps until he was in Even’s space. He tangled his fingers with Even’s and pulled him towards the shower.

Even kicked off his boxers and the two of them stepped under the water. Instantly, Even crowded Isak against the wall and slotted their lips together. Isak’s body felt like it was on fire— and not because his frozen limbs were finally thawing out, but because Even pressed himself flush against Isak’s front. Their dicks were lined up, and Isak felt his give a _very_ interested twitch against his thigh. He could feel Even’s filling up as well, and god, if he knew that just kissing could get them both this worked up this fast he would've done it a long time ago. 

“Mm, kissing really does it for you, doesn't it?” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, and Even chuckled into his mouth.

“It really does, you have no idea.” 

Isak couldn't help the giggle that slipped past his lips, and suddenly grins stretched so wide across their faces that it interrupted their kissing— making it impossible to do so without their teeth clashing.

Their noses bumped into each other as they laughed, and Isak reveled in it. He reveled in the way that Even brought a smile to his face. He reveled in the feel of Even’s body against his with nothing in between them. He reveled in Even’s kisses and the passion behind each one, but also the tenderness and the sweetness that was there too. 

Isak nipped at Even’s lip a few times before pulling back. He nudged his nose against Even’s once more, and then suddenly dropped to his knees in front of him.

He wasted no time taking Even into his mouth, and he didn’t let his nerves deter him from going all out— he wanted this to be nothing short of perfect for Even, just as Even had made it for him every time they’d stumbled into the bathroom after class. He pulled out all of the stops: teasing kitten licks to the tip; long, hot drags of his tongue; working his hand over what he couldn’t fit in his mouth right away. Isak flickered his eyes up a few times to make sure Even was enjoying himself, and what he saw went straight to his own dick every single time. Even’s mouth was dropped open— his pretty lips so obscenely red and completely bitten— and he had a hand in his hair, pulling harshly at the wet strands. He was letting out little whines and whimpers, and the closer he got the more incoherent his babbling was. It didn’t take long before Even was warning Isak that he was close, and Isak sucked harder and faster to coax his orgasm out. When Even finally came, it was with a loud cry of Isak’s name. (And, _god_ , the sound of his name spilling from Even’s lips like that pushed Isak over the edge too.)

Isak lifted himself back to his feet and Even immediately pulled him into a kiss. “You’re amazing,” Even whispered against his lips, and Isak smiled softly.

The two of them took turns washing each other’s hair and they washed their bodies at the same time before rinsing all the suds off.

Once they finished, Even shut the water off and they each grabbed a towel to dry off with.

Isak followed Even back into his room— holding up his towel with one hand— and waited patiently while Even shuffled through a few different drawers in search of adequate comfy clothes for them to dress in. 

Finally, he pulled out a worn sweatshirt and a pair of grey sweats and tossed them to Isak. He caught the clothes and got to work on drying his body off before slipping them on.

Even slipped into his sweatpants fairly quickly and tugged his sweatshirt over his torso before Isak had even stepped into his (Even’s) boxers. “I’m going to start making us some hot chocolate,” he announced, an excited glint in his eyes as he headed out his bedroom door. “Come join me when you’re dressed,” he called, then a second later his head popped back into his room, a suggestive look on his face. “Or not— I don’t mind either way.” He winked and then disappeared from sight. 

Isak hastily dressed himself, enjoying the way that Even’s sweatpants bunched up at the ankle because they were just a few inches too long on him. He already loved wearing Even’s clothes— loved being encompassed in his comforting scent— and was absolutely positive that this wouldn’t be the last time he borrowed (stole) something of Even’s. 

Once he finished toweling his hair he padded down the hallway and followed the sound of Even’s whistling to the kitchen. When Isak got there, he paused in the doorway— folding his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall, his eyes glued to Even. Beautiful Even who was wiggling his hips along to whatever song he was whistling— carefully measuring out the chocolate powder. He bent down so that he was eye level with the two mismatched mugs that were set on the counter and deposited the mix into the bottom. 

Behind him the microwave started to beep and he turned to fetch whatever was in it— that’s when he noticed Isak standing there. Isak was sure he had the most hopelessly endeared expression on his face, but he didn’t care— he _was_ hopelessly endeared, and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

“Halla, babe,” Isak chimed. 

Even brightened and swiftly removed two new steaming mugs from the microwave. He placed them on the countertop before he walked up to Isak, grabbed his face, and smacked a fleeting kiss to his lips. 

“Halla, babycakes,” he greeted cheerfully, glancing at Isak from over his shoulder as he headed back to the mugs. 

“What did you just call me?” Isak laughed, flashing an adorably affronted look at Even. 

“Babycakes,” Even repeated, coupling the nickname with a flick of his eyebrows. “You don’t like it?” His back was to Isak as he busied himself with pouring the liquid from the steaming mugs into the two that contained the hot chocolate mix. Isak instantly recognized it as milk.

Isak shook his head. “No, I’ve just never been called that before. Actually, I don’t even think I’ve ever heard that one before,” he admitted, striding across the kitchen so he was next to Even. He lifted himself up onto the countertop and swung his feet lightly against the cabinets below. 

“Would you prefer honeybuns?” Even queried, flashing Isak a crooked smile. “No, wait, I’ve got it— cutiepie. It’s perfect.” 

“Cutiepie?” Isak squawked, burying his face into his hands and shaking his head. “No way.”

“What? You don’t think cutiepie fits?” Even asked, pulling two spoons from the drawer in front of him. He set them on the counter next to the mugs and turned towards Isak, slipping his arms around his waist. “Because it totally does.” 

Isak rolled his eyes and shook his head more aggressively. “ _No_. I am not _cute_!” He exclaimed, laughing out.

Even’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he pushed himself away from Isak with a hand on his chest. “What? You? _Not cute_? Impossible. You’re the cutest,” he grinned, tilting his head so their foreheads met. 

“No _way_!” Isak insisted. “I’m not cute. I’m… I’m rugged! I’m extremely tough and I could totally take someone in a fight.”

Even just laughed brightly and pushed his nose against Isak’s. “Sure you could. You’re the toughest cutiepie out there.”

Isak rolled his eyes fondly, but as he stared into Even’s an almost dazed sort of look came across his face— as if he were intoxicated just from the mere sight of Even. (Lovedrunk. He was absolutely and utterly lovedrunk.) His lips parted and his eyes were half closed— eyelashes fanning against his cheek— and he tipped his chin upwards, silently asking for a kiss.

Even obliged immediately, his eyelids fluttering closed as he connected their lips, kissing Isak once, twice, three times.

Isak just slid his tongue across Even’s lower lip when Even suddenly pulled away, a playful glint in his eye as he said, “hot chocolate’s going to get cold.” Then he was out of Isak’s space, picking up the spoons to stir the milk into the mix.

A pout planted itself onto Isak’s face. “You better have marshmallows,” he warned.

“Marshmallows? Of course I have marshmallows. You can’t have hot chocolate without marshmallows. God, what do you take me for, Isak? I’m not a monster,” Even teased melodramatically, placing a hand over his heart.

“Good,” Isak stated in a matter-of-fact tone, his expression completely serious as he gave Even a firm nod.

Once Even finished stirring the drinks, he passed one of the mugs over to Isak and then fished the bag of marshmallows out of the pantry. Isak made grabby hands at the bag, and Even readily passed it over.

Isak tore it open and stuffed his hand into it, collecting a good six or seven marshmallows in his palm. He brought them out of the bag and then dumped them into his mug before giving it back to Even.

“You’re so cute, Isak,” Even gushed, taking only three marshmallows for himself. “The cutest marshmallow.”

“Oh my god, now you’re calling me a marshmallow?” Isak groaned, shaking his head despite the fond look on his face.

“Absolutely. The cutest marshmallow. I just want to love you and squeeze you and maybe even eat you up.” Even winked cheekily, and Isak reached out to smack him lightly across the chest. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe you. You’re ridiculous.”

“I’m _your_ ridiculous.”

“Yeah, you’re my ridiculous.”

They clinked their mugs together, and then, with the biggest smiles on their faces, raised them to their lips.

 

Once the last dregs of their hot chocolates had been drained, they retired to Even’s bedroom.

Even clambered onto his bed and stretched himself out on top of the sheets, his head resting on the double stacked pillows behind him. He held out an arm— inviting Isak to join him— and Isak readily obliged. He fell into Even’s embrace, lying on his stomach so he could rest his head on Even’s bicep. His hand came up to settle against Even’s neck, and his fingers absentmindedly played with the wisps of hair at the nape. 

Isak nuzzled into Even’s shoulder as Even dragged his fingertips gently back and forth over Isak’s back. Occasionally, he would bring his fingers up to brush a few stray strands of hair from Isak’s eyes.

They kissed lazily for a little while (okay, more like an hour), more than happy to just lie together and take advantage of this newfound development in their relationship. Every time Even kissed him, every time he felt those velvety soft lips brush against his own, it was like every single nerve ending in his entire body lit up. His heart never ceased to stop racing around Even. When they weren’t kissing, they just basked in a comfortable silence or smiled dopey smiles at each other. 

It was Isak who broke the silence, eventually. “Why did you high-five me all those months ago?” He asked, his voice laced with genuine curiosity.

Even laughed softly, a fond smile slipping onto his features as he glanced down at Isak. “Mikael, actually,” he started, and Isak raised an eyebrow, motioning for him to continue. “We uh, we had this little competition where whichever one of us did better on a test for our Film Theory class got to make the other do something stupid. And we’d just gotten our midterm back and he did better by one point, the fucker.” 

Isak snickered and continued caressing his fingers over the skin of Even’s neck as he spoke. 

“So as we were leaving the classroom he told me that I had to go up to the first person I saw, high five them, and tell them that we’re dating,” Even explained. “He was trying to embarrass me or make me look like a fool, but I wasn't exactly phased by it.”

A snort left Isak. “I didn't think you were a fool— okay maybe a little. It was kind of odd. It caught me off guard for sure,” Isak admitted, earning himself a nudge from Even’s shoulder.

“Shh, I’m telling a story,” Even shushed and Isak giggled, pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key. “I felt like the luckiest guy alive when I walked out of the building and I saw you right in front of me.” 

“I remember the first time I ever saw you. You were wearing this loose green shirt and god— I remember how _good_ it looked on you— and your hair was all fluffy and not hidden under one of your silly hats—”

“—They’re not silly!—”

“Whatever you say, Isak,” Even chuckled, pulling his fingers gently through Isak’s curls. “Anyways, you looked like a prince, and it sounds stupid and cheesy, but I think I fell in love with you that very moment.”

Isak let out an awed gasp. “When was that?” he asked quietly— his voice dripping with wonder— though he really didn't need to ask. He knew exactly when that was. There was only one day he’d been convinced to not wear a snapback to classes— and that was the very first day of them.

“It was the first day,” Even breathed, and Isak closed his eyes, a tender smile painting his lips. He tipped his head enough that he just had to shift forward for his lips to cover Even’s. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, and it made Isak’s toes tingle.

“I’d wanted to talk to you since that day, but I never could get the courage to. I really don't know why, there's nothing scary about you at all,” Even teased. “You're the softest boy there is— you just look so grumpy all the time to throw people off.” 

Isak rolled his eyes at Even and gave him a little shove. “M'not grumpy.”

“Mhmm, okay.” 

“Finish your story,” Isak demanded, curling into Even’s side even more. 

“Bossy,” Even commented, wiggling his eyebrows at Isak, who just groaned again and buried his face into Even’s shoulder. “Like I was saying, I saw you and I knew that this was my shot. If I didn't walk up to you, I probably would never get the balls to do it ever. So I did. You looked so confused at first,” Even chuckled. “And you just got even more baffled when I held your hand and said that we were dating. And oh my god, Mikael nearly suffocated me with a pillow because I wouldn't shut up about it the rest of the day.”

“And then the next time we saw each other and you said halla and called me _babe_ — god, Isak, I'm not even kidding, I almost creamed my pants right there,” Even laughed, and Isak felt his cheeks warm at the confession.

“I don't even know what possessed me to do that. I'm not usually that confident,” Isak responded.

“I'm glad you were that day,” Even said. 

“Me too,” Isak agreed.

Even kissed the smirk right off of Isak’s lips, and they lapsed into another short make out session. 

When they finally parted, they were both wearing the most lovesick expressions as they looked at each other.

“I may or may not have asked Sana if she knew your schedule for the second semester, and I may or may not have picked the same philosophy class as you on purpose,” Even confessed.

Isak’s mouth fell open and his eyebrows flew up in surprise. “Are you serious?” 

Even nodded, a bashful flush rising to his face. Isak leaned forward to kiss it off of his cheeks.

“And you say _I’m_ the cute one,” Isak chided.

“You _are_ the cute one.”

“So are you.”

A comfortable quiet fell between them, and Isak shifted in Even’s arms a bit so he could press a gentle kiss to his neck, right over his pulse point.

“Hey, Even?” Isak murmured into Even’s skin.

“Yeah, Isak?”

“I'm happy that Mikael beat you by one point.”

“Hey, Isak?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m happy Mikael beat me by one point, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this kitchen scene was lowkey inspired by the mannen i mitt liv kitchen scene. Annnnnd the cuddling was inspired by the Iconic cuddle scene— you ALL know which one I’m talking about!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And yes, busy. As in I was otherwise occupied and texting you guys wasn’t the first thing on my mind.” Isak tried to shoot his friends an unimpressed look, but he couldn’t stop the private smile that crawled onto his face when he remembered how he spent all that time. 
> 
> “Is that… are you smiling?” Mahdi observed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Is Isak Valtersen actually, willingly _smiling_ right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The final chapter! The epilogue!  
> (Also, holy shit I just finished a _chaptered_ fic!! Ahhhh!!) 
> 
> I’m kind of sad that this is the end haha. This has been so much fun to write, and I’ve enjoyed reading everyone’s comments! Thank you all so so much for reading this! It means the world to me!
> 
> The bigggggesssstttt thank you is in order for two very important people:
> 
> Marta, thank you so much for being the first set of eyes on this fic for every single chapter. All of the little comments you left on it always made me smile so big and boosted my confidence a ton! I’m so glad that I had you helping me through this and entertaining all my ideas and giving me some spectacular advice. I love youuuu <33
> 
> Sarah, thank you so much for betaing this fic for me! I wrote this thing pretty fast and you were able to read over every single chapter every day and I appreciate that so much!! You always have the best advice though and everything you say is always so so helpful! Also, thank you for convincing me to turn this into a chaptered fic haha. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me, and I love you so much! <33
> 
>  
> 
> So, without further ado..... the epilogue.. enjoy!!

“Hey boys,” Isak greeted as he joined his group of friends, standing under what he dubbed his “study tree.” He clapped his hand against Jonas’s and Mahdi’s in acknowledgement and Magnus— ever the affectionate one— pulled him in for a quick bro-hug. 

“Jesus, Isak! We haven’t heard from you since Monday!” Magnus shouted, gripping onto both of Isak’s shoulders. “Where the hell have you been? Why’ve you been skipping out on lunch?” He interrogated, leaning in close so he could examine Isak’s face, as if he would find some sort of clue as to where he’d been the past few days. 

Isak batted at Magnus, trying to push him away. “Sorry, sorry! I know that was kind of shitty of me,” Isak responded, holding his hands up in surrender. “I’ve been busy,” he shrugged casually.

“ _Kind of_ shitty?” Magnus squawked. “Isak, you disappeared on us! First at the party and then all week!”

“Alright, Mags, he’s here now, okay?” Jonas stepped in, placing a hand on Magnus’s shoulder. He then turned his gaze to Isak and lifted one eyebrow. “Busy?” He echoed, shooting Isak an impatient expression that urged Isak to explain himself. “What do you mean busy?”

“Jeez, you all sound like Eskild,” Isak groaned. “And yes, busy. As in I was otherwise occupied and texting you guys wasn’t the first thing on my mind.” He tried to shoot his friends an unimpressed look, but he couldn’t stop the private smile that crawled onto his face when he remembered how he spent all that time. 

(Plenty of cuddles, dozens of movies, countless cups of hot chocolate, and so many kisses that Isak lost count.)

“Is that… are you smiling?” Mahdi observed, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Is Isak Valtersen actually, willingly _smiling_ right now?”

Isak rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Oh, piss off, I smile,” he insisted, giving Mahdi a small shove.

Jonas snorted. “Isak, come on, you’re never _this_ happy,” he pointed out. “You look like someone just told you you won the Nobel Prize for some super complicated, nerdy as fuck science discovery.”

“That would be fucking awesome,” Isak enthused, a picture of Even standing proudly in the crowd as he accepted his award flooding his mind.

“Eskild literally sent me a text the other day asking for advice on how to get you out of your grumpy mood.”

The dopey smile suddenly dropped into a frown and Isak twisted his head towards Jonas. “Why are you texting with Eskild about me?”

“That’s not important,” Jonas dismissed. “What’s important is why you’re smiling so damn big. Seriously, you look like you’re going to strain something in your face.” 

“Oh!” Magnus suddenly cried out. “Is it Even? Shit, did you hook up with him at the party?” 

“Nah, I ran into Even after Isak left,” Jonas refuted, shaking his head at Magnus. 

“Actually, he’s why I left the party,” Isak admitted, giving the boys a sheepish grin. “I thought I saw him kissing his friend Mikael.”

The boys let out a collective gasp, and Isak saw them all getting riled up by the news. He held up a hand to calm them down. “It turns out Mikael was just giving Even a step by step pep talk and got a bit carried away,” he clarified.

“Wait so Even didn’t kiss Mikael then?” Mahdi asked. 

Isak shook his head.

“Mikael was that cute brunette we saw with him, right?” Jonas queried, earning a curious, yet knowing look from Isak. “I think he’s in my poli-sci class,” Jonas added as an afterthought, but Isak saw right through him.

“I’ll ask Even for his number for you,” Isak responded, patting Jonas on the arm. Jonas went silent and stared straight ahead, his cheeks turning a bit pink.

“Okay, so now we know where you were this weekend, but what about this week? You haven’t been at lunch since last Friday,” Magnus reminded him.

Isak bit his lip to hold back another large smile and tried to calm himself down before answering Magnus. “I’ve been with Even,” he answered simply.

“Woah woah woah— so if you thought he kissed someone else why have you been with him all week? Aren’t you pissed at him?” Magnus wondered, earning himself a slap to the chest from Mahdi.

“Dude, were you not listening? He said he _thought_ Even kissed somebody else— which means he didn’t.”

A look of understanding passed over Magnus’s face and he nodded along. “Oh.”

“Actually, I was pissed at him,” Isak admitted. “I didn’t talk to him until the end of class and then he like, chased after me and told me that it was all a misunderstanding, and then… and then he kissed me. In the rain. He kissed me in the rain.” 

Magnus’s face melted and he clutched his hands together in front of his chest. “Oh my god, that’s so _cute_ , Isak! That shit only happens in the movies! What the fuck,” he gushed, bringing a blush to Isak’s cheeks.

Jonas slung an arm around Isak’s shoulders and pulled him in for a side hug. “I’m happy for you, bro.” Isak felt a flood of warmth envelope his heart at that, and he just smiled back at Jonas in thanks.

“That is really fucking cute,” Mahdi chimed in, grinning at Isak. “Maybe Magnus was onto something.” 

Magnus let out an enthusiastic whoop in response and launched into some brilliant idea he had. “I’m telling you, he’s some kind of relationship god! I’ve never seen him strike out! Isak, you need to write a fucking book or something. Oh my god— you can call it _to Pick up Chicks and Dicks_ by Isak Valtersen: Love Guru! Hah!”

Isak let out a groan and shook his head vehemently. “No. That’s a terrible idea, Mags. And I’m not a guru.”

The boys didn’t listen to Isak’s protests and began arguing about titles and the imaginary book’s content, and Isak let himself drown their conversation out and let his mind wander. He couldn’t help but think about how he was the luckiest guy in the world— he had wonderful, supportive friends and a beautiful boyfriend whom he loved dearly. His life truly couldn’t get any better.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that the boys had gone quiet next to him, and he definitely didn’t notice the large hand until it was suddenly filling up his vision. Isak shook himself from his thoughts and focused his attention on the hand in front of him— which he recognized immediately. 

It was Even, and he was standing in front of Isak with an adorably lopsided smile on his face— his palm outstretched— asking for a high five, exactly like he had done all those months ago. A fond grin broke out across Isak’s lips, and he lifted his hand up to meet Even’s.

As soon as his palm touched Even’s, Even threaded his fingers through Isak’s and gave his hand a loving squeeze. He brought their entwined hands up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss over Isak’s knuckles, and Isak stepped into his space, snaking an arm around his waist to pull him closer.

They just kind of stayed there— tucked into each other's arms and still holding hands— gazing adoringly into each other’s eyes. Isak and Even were so lost in their own world that they didn't even hear the _see you at lunch_ from Jonas or notice as the boys slowly started to retreat, not wanting to interrupt the moment. 

“Halla, boyfriend,” Even chirped enthusiastically. 

Isak beamed at Even and tipped his head up for a kiss that Even was more than happy to give. 

When they split apart, Even nudged his nose against Isak’s and a grin broke out across his lips. “We’re dating now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you everyone so much for reading! Thanks for sticking through this with me! I hope you all liked it!! :D <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you thought with some kudos or a comment! :))
> 
>  
> 
> Come say [hi](http://evensdramaticshenanigans.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
